A conventional method of separating a plurality of articles, such as filled beverage bottles, moving in a single row in one linear direction into a plurality of rows of articles moving in a direction substantially perpendicular to the one linear direction comprises forming spaced apart mass accumulation of the articles and using side guides to move a single row of articles from the accumulation of articles into a row of articles moving in the perpendicular direction. This accumulation must be done at each location whereat it is desired to change the direction of movement of the articles. Such a method is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,961 to S. T. Carter. Such a system requires a relatively long and wide conveyor to accommodate the plurality of accumulations of articles. Also, this presents an additional problem wherein it is desirable to separate the single row of articles into a plurality of rows of articles which are spaced apart a relatively short distance. The accumulation of the articles, especially when they are filled beverage bottles, results in much noise and possible damage to the bottles and the labels thereon.